


Good Night, Commander

by seekerpentaghast



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Insomnia, Lyrium Addiction, Lyrium Withdrawal, One Shot, Skyhold, post in their hearts shall burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekerpentaghast/pseuds/seekerpentaghast
Summary: It's been a few weeks since he's last taken lyrium, and the commander is having trouble sleeping.





	Good Night, Commander

Cullen’s skin is hot, too hot. Maker, the sheets felt like fire against his skin. He rips the blankets aside, hoping to welcome the cool air against his bare skin, but he’s freezing now. He’s been laying in bed for hours, hoping to Andraste that sleep will take him, but between the fever, the profuse sweating, and the racing thoughts, that didn’t seem like it was going to happen. 

 

This could all be over right now. The tremors, the fever, the nausea. He could literally walk down the ramparts, into the templar’s quarters and down the first flask of lyrium he sees. The only thing stopping him was sheer force of will. He thanked the Maker for blessing him with such bullheadedness. He’s clenching his wrist so hard his nails dig into his skin, the sharp pain distracting him from the dull thudding in his head.

 

If Evelyn could see him now… She would think him pathetic, a hopeless addict. He couldn’t help but recoil at that thought. He told her of his relinquishment of the stuff, but the way he looked at him sent his stomach reeling. She looked at him with pity. Maker, he liked her. He liked her a lot. And after their kiss— the last thing he wanted was for the inquisitor herself to  _ pity _ him.

 

A door opens below him, and Cullen jolts in surprise. “Who goes there?” He calls into the darkness, wishing he had left his sword somewhere he could reach.

 

“Sorry, did I wake you?” A woman’s voice returns from below.  _ Evelyn _ . Cullen’s heart races as he rushes to cover his bare torso with the blanket. What on earth was she doing here at this time of night? Did she want to—no, of course not. They had kissed, what, three days ago? There was no way she had that in mind already.

 

“No. I was having trouble sleeping.” Cullen scoots to the edge of his bed, peering over the loft and into the darkness. Only a faint outline could be seen in the pitch black.

 

“Me too.” She pauses before speaking again. “I’m coming up. Is it okay if I come up?”

 

“Of- of course.” He stutters, unsure of what to do with himself. Cullen quickly pulls the blanket up to his shoulders, hiding his indecent form from her sight. Moonlight pours onto her form through the gap in his roof. She’s clad only in nightclothes, and her black hair is free from it’s typical braid, spilling over her shoulders in loose curls. Maker, she’s beautiful. Perhaps she caught him staring, because he can see her face turn pink.

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to intrude I just… I really need some company right now.” Evelyn sits at the corner of his bed. “I don’t mean like,  _ you know _ , I just--” Her face turns even pinker. “I’m sorry, this is completely inappropriate.”  _ No, wait, don’t go _ . She hastily stands up to leave, and Cullen lurches forward, instinctively reaching out to grab her arm.

 

“No, don’t. It’s okay. I want you to stay.” Is all Cullen can say.

 

“Maker, you are burning up.” She can feel his fever through the palm of his hand. “Are you alright?” Evelyn moves swiftly to the head of his bed, seating herself next to him. Her palm is incredibly soft when she places it to his forehead, and Cullen hates himself for recoiling at her touch. He watches as her face falls, putting two and two together. “Is this because of the lyrium?”

 

Cullen didn’t want her pity, but he certainly didn’t want her to worry about him either. “It’s fine, it happens to everyone who―don’t trouble yourself about me.”

 

“You’re shaking badly.” Evelyn looks to his hand, which is, in fact, trembling.

 

“I just need some sleep. That’s all.” It wasn’t a complete truth, but hopefully it would satisfy the inquisitor.

 

With a sigh, Evelyn pulls her legs up onto the bed, settling down next to Cullen. “If you say so, commander.” She tugs at the blanket, which is now crumpled up near the foot of the bed, pulling it up past her shoulder so that the two of them are snugly tucked in. “I think that’s what I need too.” She is careful not to touch him, understanding that the heat emanating from her body would be too much for his feverish body to handle.

 

“Good night, Evelyn.” Cullen presses a kiss to her forehead.

 

“Good night, commander.”

 

Evelyn falls asleep first. Cullen follows not long after, watching her eyelids flutter and her torso rise and fall with each breath.


End file.
